


All You Ever Wanted

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, I am trying to romance you, Light Angst, alluding to sex, sprinkling of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: You finally have a moment alone and this is everything you've ever wanted, right?
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Reader, Malcolm Bright/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	All You Ever Wanted

It was everything you ever wanted from the moment you first met him. His hungry kisses on your neck. You pulled at his shirt, untucking it. You sighed into a kiss as your hands roamed his cool skin. You'd waited so long for this, wanted this so bad, and it was perfect except-

"Malcolm are you okay? You're shaking" his eyes scanned your face.

"No," you covered his eyes with your hand, "no more reading me and giving me what I want." He smirked and laughed. 

"You know that's not how profiling works. You can't just cover my eyes and I'm suddenly lost," he pulled your hand down and kissed your knuckles, your wrist, starting up your arm. You made a weak attempt to pull away but he held you tight. He pulled you close to him, his mouth brushing against your neck and up to your ear.

"I know what you want. I know what you need. Let me give it to you." He took your hand in his and guided it down to his slacks where you could feel his growing hard-on. " I want this just as bad as you do. Maybe more" 

It took every ounce of your will to push away from him taking a few steps back and a few jagged breaths in. 

"Malcolm, you're shaking, and not the excited type of shaking. The I'm about to fall apart shaking," he blinked at you, his facade starting to crack. "I know you want this," you took a quick glance down," but I'm not in a rush. And if we do this I want to do it right. I don't want to rush into it because you're afraid I won't wait for you," you reached out, taking his hands in yours, his smile a sad one. His eyes on the verge of tears. 

"Why should you," his voice cracked and you pulled him into a hug. 

“Because you’re worth the wait.”


End file.
